Life Test
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: My 3rd fan fiction,thank you for reading it- I hope you'll like it :) In the future, there is a test by which the person's fate is decided: either he/she will live or die. Miki Nakamura knows she has to live on, not for herself but for her mother and her sisters,after her father's death. What will Miki's fate be? Will she live or die?
1. Chapter 0

-PROLOGUE-

I hesitately looked at the clock. 11:25 am. Shit. I looked back at the paper given to me when the test began. My life is much different from yours- you don't have tests which will decide you fate and will you live or die, do you? I was sitting in the middle of an old fashioned classroom, all the other students around me seemed to know or pretended to know the answers to the questions. Sadly, everyone's questions were different, so I just couldn't cheat. I knew I wanted to live. Unlike the other girls wo wanted to live with their boyfriends or so they could see their idol; I lived not only for my self. I had to live on for my mother and my two sisters. Since dad passed away, it was very hard for the four of us; it'd be even harder if I failed the test. I took a deep breath as I sharpened my pencil and concentrated.

_14th July, 14:30 am_.

I was too nervous to eat or even talk. My classmates and my friends were sitting beside me, probably, feeling the same. My best friends: Miku, Gumi, Maika and Aoki; tried their best to cheer me up. A few moments later the announcation of the results began. Through the speakers attached to walls and collonas of the school cafeteria we'd hear a name of a student. Then, he or she, would have to go through the silver door at the end of the cafeteria. Then when he or she would sit down, the following words would decide their fate and life. Suddenly all of the ruckus disappears like they would have muted everyone. My heart nearly skips a beat, when I hear a calm voice 'Miki Nakamura'. I gulp down as I step toward the huge door. I can feel everyone staring at me, probably wondering who I am or sweating because of the hardness of trying to remember me. To most of them I am a complete zero. Unknown. A silent person who doesn't stand out much. The only memorable thing about me is my hair. Red as blood. I push the door knob in for the door to open. With a light push I open it, as I still wonder what will my fate be, if it'll be?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hi~! Thank you so much for reading my 3rd fan fiction! I hope you'll like it :)

~Emma-Shiro12


	2. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1-

I entered the room. In front of me was an old fasioned, yet comfortable chair. The room was quite odd, it was shaped as a seven corner star. I sat down. A man and a woman stand before me. I gulp down and stare right at my knees. I know I can't reconcentrate my look or I'm dead for, I'll probably fall into hysteria or even faint from stress. ‚Miku Nakamura, correct?' ‚Yes' I answered in a quiet tone. ‚Congratulations, you pass' said the man. I feel a rush of relief. I'll live! I'll be able to help my mom and my sisters, they won't have to starve. I can feel tears in my eyes. All that matters now, is what kind of career will I get. A waitress, a dishwasher- anything's fine for me, as long as I get even a tiny bit of money. 'The career results for you were quite surprising' said the man. 'What, I won't get a job?' I asked feeling a bit scared. My eyes flit from the man to the woman. Then she giggles a little. I looked at her clearly confused. 'On the contrary, dear! You are chosen to become an exorcist!' I nearly fell out of my chair. Me?! And exorcist?! I shook my head. 'No, there must be a mistake! There's no way _I _could ever become an-'. The man interrupted me. 'The test is always right' he said with the same cold tone. His voice somewhat confused me. It's like it wasn't human. 'The test never lies, dear. You can go now' said the woman as she returned my test. At the door, I finally understood why those people seemed so weird to me. They weren't actual alive human beings, they were robots. I looked back for a second. Both of them seemed similar, like they'd be twins. Both had brown hair with lifeless green eyes. The woman wore all in black-skirt, jacket even the shoes; the man was all in black too.

I slowly pushed the door and took a step forward. It seems like all of the people around me somehow got heat laser shooting vision in those five minutes. Some were staring with anger, others with surprise, but most of them were jealous. They just couldn't understand how a simple girl as me could become an exorcist. Becoming an exorcist means protecting the city from all kinds of magical creatures (mostly monsters), gaining the ability to use magic, weaponry skills you have lessons on battle tactics too!(the job is really well paid too) To be honest, I've always dreamt of becoming an exorcist, but for that dream I'll have to sacrifice a lot. I'll have to leave my home, my family and my friends. I'll lose everything that was most precious to me. I quietly sat down at the table where my friends sat. From their expressions it was all clear to me- they knew I'll have to leave.

_14__th__ July, 16:30 am_

I saw my mom and both of my sisters (Aya and Maya) running towards me. I've already said goodbyes to my friends and packed all of my stuff; now came the hardest part- saying goodbye to my family. Aya and Maya kept shouting 'Miki don't leave, please don't leave!'. I hugged them as I felt tears running down my face. 'Now, now Miki' my mom somehow managed a smile 'I'm so proud of you! Who could have though- my girl, and exorcist!' she softly patted my head. 'It's time for you to go isn't it?' she sadly looked over the train station we were standing in. I sadly nodded. 'All I can say is I wish you best of luck Miki' she hugged all three of us tighter 'Write us when you can, okay?' I nod while completely crying. Then mom pushed me towards a completely black train. It was floating in air. I stepped and took my luggage in, then turned around and looked at the lonely figures of my sisters and my mom. I whispered with the tears still rolling down my face ' Mom…'. Then the door shut.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

I slowly opened my eyes again. It seems like a century has passed since I stepped in this black train. Not a single person to be seen, or is it just my imagination? I raised my head from the window I was leaning to. I suppose my brain couldn't take the pressure and I either blacked out or fell asleep after entering my room. In the ticket I received was a number of a chamber written. I suppose since there aren't many exorcists everyone gets a separate room in the train? Either way, the only thing I could say looking through the window, that it was already night. Nothing else as the train wasn't riding on the rails as the normal one, it's rails were in the sky.

For another day this boredom continued. Somebody brought me food and some books to read while I slept. There was a change of clothes too. Curious, I changed into them. As the view was clear in the window I peeked a bit ashamed after changing-will I look stupid? I was surprised. It was a simple black coat, with long sleeves which ended in a white triangle pattern, simple but extremely comfortable black jeans and a pair of running boots. They all fitted me perfectly. Since the speed of the train started to slow down I curiously opened the door. I nearly gasped. The train was nothing as it seemed. It had a center. Which was probably the size of a football stadium. I stepped forward to the inner circle as other people also curious, we're stepping out of their rooms.I noticed how there weren't much girls around here. In fact, around the center were only 13 doors all marked in different color. I noticed how mine was a bit different, it was half white and half black just as my clothes. The others were dressed in their color too. Just as we began questioning where are we going to a sudden buzzing sound muted us. Suddenly the circle as well as the floor we were standing on flew open! I held back a shriek as I felt the refreshing gusts of wind surround me.

-TO BE CONTINUED -


End file.
